Oasis
by lyrebird
Summary: At the beach, Tatsumi endures his own version of hell TatSoka, complete


17th Feb 05 - Thanks to willow for catching the shinigami/shikigami error!

* * *

Tatsumi hated the beach. 

Grains of sand clung to his feet and the crevices between his toes. Wind whipped hair into his eyes. The sea spray left annoying specks on his glasses.

Beaches offended his rigorous sense of order. How was he supposed to work on the accounts while surrounded by such chaos?

The other Shinigami were engaged in a rowdy volleyball game several metres further along the beach. Terazuma and Tsuzuki squabbled over Chief Konoe's refereeing decisions. Wakaba and Watari tried to drag the two of them apart with little success.

From behind, he heard a pair of high-pitched giggles.

"Come back, Hisoka-kun!"

"You must put this on!"

Someone ran in front of him, kicking sand everywhere.

"Watch where you're going! Go play your games-"

"Forgive me, Tatsumi-san," Hisoka bowed in apology, "but I can't deal with them any longer! A dress was bad enough, but..." He pointed a trembling finger.

Tatsumi turned around. Saya waved a fluoro green bikini top; Yuma held the G-string bottom aloft like a trophy.

"Hisoka-kun! The colour matches your eyes!"

"To wear THAT would be the final humiliation!" Hisoka clutched his long- sleeved shirt to his chest. "I must draw the line somewhere!"

Tatsumi closed the ledger with a decisive snap. "I'll deal with this." He dusted the sand off and stood up, each movement economical and precise. "Torii-chan? Fukiya-chan?" He pushed his glasses up his nose. "May I talk to you for a moment?"

Both girls stopped dead in their tracks.

Hisoka retreated behind him, suddenly grateful for his short stature.

Yuma smiled bravely. "Of course, Tatsumi-san. What is it?"

"As an employee and representative of EnmaCho, you are expected to act in a manner that reflects the responsibilities of your position, and brings honour to our organisation. Forcibly cross-dressing your co-workers does not fall into either category."

"But today's a holiday, Tatsumi-san!" Saya reminded him.

"Poor Hisoka-kun didn't bring a swimming costume. How can he hide his velvet white skin when he's at the beach? He must show it off!" Yuma held out the G-string.

Tatsumi stared at it, thoroughly disgusted. "The degree to which Kurosaki-kun chooses to expose his flesh in any given situation is his prerogative, not yours." He bared his teeth in a shark-like smile. "If you value your generous clothing allowance, I recommend you keep your dress-up fantasies to yourselves."

Both girls wilted at the implied threat. After muttering about Tatsumi's meanness and the necessity of a big wardrobe in cold climates, they retreated.

"We bought this especially for him," Saya said sadly. "What will we do with it now?"

"Hey, Tatsumi-san!" Yuma called out. "Why don't _you_ wear the bikini? I bet you have the perfect legs for it!"

"Why, you-"

Both girls ran off, their laughter floating in the breeze.

Hisoka restrained Tatsumi's arm before he could give chase. "Let them go. They just wanted to provoke you."

"A salary cut is too lenient for such an offensive remark." He looked down at Hisoka's hand. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Hisoka withdrew his touch. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Never mind. I was distracted before you interrupted me. Why aren't you playing volleyball?"

Hisoka lifted his chin. "I prefer individual sports that hone a useful skill, such as archery or kenjutsu."

"A wise choice."

Terazuma, now in his black lion form, was tearing the net to shreds while Wakaba chased him with her fuda. Watari and Konoe were restraining a furious Tsuzuki from summoning his shikigami.

This was Tatsumi's personal hell. To impose order on a daily basis with such people was futile. But this was his responsibility as secretary. This was a battle he waged alone, one he would never win.

"Tatsumi-san?" Hisoka's voice broke into his thoughts. "Is...is there anything I can do to help?"

Tatsumi said nothing. No one could help him. They were all wrapped up in their petty bickering and childish hobbies, while the wind blew sand and sea spray everywhere and the accounts remained in permanent disarray.

"Do your best, Tatsumi-san. That's all we expect of you."

Tatsumi looked down, and found himself caught by brilliant green eyes. There was a little wrinkle between his brows, but Hisoka's eyes were sympathetic and serene. A little oasis of tranquility in the eye of the storm.

The thought struck him gently, as light as a drop of salt spray. Hisoka's calm presence was soothing balm on his nerves. Tatsumi wanted to drown in it until all his cares were washed away, until nothing was left but this beautiful peace, and this quiet soul to share it with.

But Tatsumi prided himself on his independence. He had never admitted to wanting anything from anyone.

Luckily for him, Hisoka was a powerful empath.

Tatsumi began by brushing the honey blond bangs from Hisoka's forehead.

Hisoka blinked, but accepted the unexpected touch.

Tatsumi let the soft strands fall through his fingers, then slid behind one ear to caress the nape of his neck.

Hisoka gasped. His eyes darkened, the quiet calm replaced with smouldering heat.

Tatsumi let go, resisting the temptation to explore further. "Velvet soft. Fukiya-chan was correct."

"T-Tatsumi-san..." Hisoka stepped back, green eyes wide with shock.

"I'm going for a walk along the beach," he said brusquely. He couldn't bear to look at Hisoka's face. "You are welcome to join me, if you wish."

It proved to be more difficult than he imagined. With each step, he slid deeper into warm sand, unsettling his balance. Another annoying variable he had no control over.

It wasn't until Tatsumi reached the firmness of wet sand that he noticed the little shadow hovering behind him. He stopped, and let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

A warm hand clasped his in a firm grip. A face flushed with shy desire pressed against his shoulder.

Tatsumi squeezed his fingers. With the sand firm beneath their feet, they continued walking together.

Later they would return to the chaos, but not quite yet.


End file.
